paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wonderful Kid, or How the PAW Patrol Began. Сhapter 2.
The news spread fast, and soon, everyone in Adventure Bay knew about the incident. Half the people were sure that Doris was right, some thought a child's first word didn't mean anything, and the others wondered which of the previous two points of view was right. It was talked about for a week or so, then the incident was forgotten. Meanwhile, Zick grew up. When he was about three, Xavier started to work on a new invention. "It'll change everything," boasted he. "For dogs, anyway." "And how would you call it?" asked Vasilisa, smiling. "A dog backpack, or dog-pack for short. The version I'm working on now will be a sort of a toolbox. Currently, it's going to have a screwdriver, a ratchet, a hammer, and, of course, an automatic pincer arm so that a dog could pick things up, like we humans. That means it'll be possible to teach a dog, or even a pup, to write, cook, or even paint. And that means..." "Maybe you'll even invent a car that a dog could drive?" interrupted Vasilisa. "You look too tired." "Thanks for the idea, my sweetie. What's up, Zick?" 'Dad," said Zick, looking at Xavier's scetch,"would you really build this? It looks very diffucult, and Mom just said you need a rest." "You know, my boy, women are often mistaken,'' " ''said Xavier, resulting in a blushing Vasilisa." Besides, everything that gets more workers is good for the USA economy." '' '' "And maybe you'll have a sleep after all, Xavier? We humans can't work forever, you know." "All right, Vasie," agreed Xavier, yawning,"but I still need to...aah..." "Asleep at last," whispered Vasilisa. "He was working too much this month, poor thing. Yes, Zick, if you'll go to school and do great there, you'll be able to help your dad with all his stuff.' "I promise,"said Zick, looking up at his mother. ( A year after) Oliver Morgan, one of the greatest hunters in Adventure bay's neighborhood, respected even in Daisyville, was driving home. It was a bad day for him, as he couldn't catch anything even with the help of his beloved Labrador, Israel. Morgan was thinking of unlucky days in one's life when he heard a loud beep in no more than sixty feets' worth of distance. It took him no more that a tenth of a second to realise that a car was moving right his way. Israel gave out an excited bark, and Morgan had just turned to yell at him, when he heard: "CRASH!!!" A woman gave out a cry of pain, and then Morgan realised'' what has happened.'' (In the other car) "Mom,Mom! What happened?! MOM!" Vasilisa lay in her seat, not responding to Zick's words. Xavier turned to his son. Blood ran down his chin. "Zick, are you al...airight?'' wheezed Xavier. "''Be a good boy, sonnie..." And then he became silent. Forever. Category:Stories Category:Parts Category:Story in Parts Category:First Gen Story Category:Fanon stories Category:Blood warning Category:Fanon